This invention relates to an anchor for attaching objects to metal studs covered with sheetrock or drywall.
The interior walls of residential buildings typically are formed of wooden studs overlaid with sheetrock or drywall. With such construction nails or screws can be secured to the wooden studs for the purpose of hanging pictures, mirrors, cabinets, etc.
More recently the use of metal studs as replacements for wooden studs for wall construction in residential structures has been increasing. Metal studs have a number of advantages over wooden studs, including resistance to rot, fire resistance, economics, environmental considerations, etc.
However, one problem with metal studs is that nails or screws cannot be permanently secured to them for hanging objects that are too heavy to hang from drywall anchors as they work loose. For very heavy items, such as cabinets, cupboards, and shelving, contractors currently have to first secure a wooden backing member to the steel studs prior to installing the drywall. Applying such backing members is expensive and time consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anchor member for hanging objects which can be easily secured to metal studs after drywall has been installed over the studs.